To Save A Kishin
by Butler of Amestris
Summary: Kid has been nervous with all the calm after the defeat of Asura. Something was bound to happen, and finally something does when Asura returns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Asura Returns

There's a difference between harassment and criticism. Review if you wish, but since people are so picky over the tiniest details after this there will be no author notes. If you have something important to say please PM me.

Death the Kid waited impatiently outside the Death Room. It had been nearly a year since Asura had been defeated, and nearly everything had been peaceful. That made Kid nervous. Now, he had been called out of his classes to the Death Room on urgent business, which he still had not been informed of. His weapon partners Liz and Patti had come with him, as always, but Maka and her weapon Soul Eater were also there. No doubt they had been called down on the same matter as Kid had.

Soul was close to becoming a Death Scythe again, and Maka was determined to make it happen within the month. Last time Kid had checked Soul had consumed 92 Kishin Eggs, leaving seven more and a witch soul before he would complete his transformation. Kid smiled. He was quite close to creating Death Scythes out of Liz and Patti as well, though he'd been procrastinating recently. Each of his weapons had 88 Kishin Eggs. That number's symmetry was so perfect he couldn't bring himself to defile it, even for the sake of creating two Death Scythes.

Kid's thoughts were interrupted when Liz elbowed him, drawing his attention to the door to the Death Room opening. Kid stood immediately, followed by Liz and Patty. Maka and Soul were already at the door. As soon as it opened the whole way the five of them went inside, prepared to hear the urgent news that required their attention. As they made their way inside just as they were almost out from under the guillotines Maka stopped dead in her tracks, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patti piling up like a car accident behind her.

"Hey Maka keep mov-" Kid cut off his irritated words as he saw what had stopped her. In front of them sat a figure that embodied terror itself. Bound from head to toe, all but his eyes covered, was the Kishin, Asura. "As- Asura?!" Kid held out his hands and without a word Liz and Patty transformed into dual pistols. He aimed his weapons at the Kishin, Maka beside him already holding Soul in the form of a Scythe.

"Oh, hi, welcome everyone!" The chipperness in Lord Death's tone contrasted deeply with the presence of Asura, though it was completely expected. "Father!" Kid exclaimed, "Please tell me he isn't real… He's dead!"

"Hmm?" Shinigami-sama tilted his head. "Oh! Yeah, well you see, it's very difficult to kill a Kishin," he explained, "but it's even more difficult to kill a Shinigami. Seeing as Asura is both, you can imagine the difficulty of the situation." Kid's facial features twitched slightly.

"What do you mean he's a Shinigami?" Maka asked before Kid could. "I thought you and Kid were the only ones."

"Hmm?" Lord Death scratched his head as if contemplating what she meant. "Oh, yah, well that is partially true. Miss Albarn, do you know how Kiddo-kun was born?"

"Huh?" Maka was clearly confused as to why that was important, as was Kid himself. Of course, Kid already knew how he was born, but it seemed irrelevent. "I uhh... I don't think I do know." She blushed and looked down.

"Ah yes," Lord Death said, "well Kiddo wasn't born, exactly. You see, Kid here was a part of my soul that had been seperated. He is, essentially, an extension of myself. And adorable extension if I do say so myself!"

Kid looked down. 'This is not the time for your revelry, father,' he thought. Maka seemed confused, but Kid feared where this was going. "And all Shinigami, then, would be created the same way," Kid said out loud. His father nodded. "So the Kishin… Asura is my brother?" Again the God of Death nodded. Kid sighed. He'd seen where this was going shortly after his father had mention how Kid had been born.

Still, he kept his twin pistols trained on the bound form in front of him. "That changes nothing," Kid said grimly. "He is still a Kishin. He has to die, no matter what I have to do he will die."

"Hmm, yes, well," Lord Death spoke up, "I was thinking the same thing when he showed up. I hit him with a Shinigami Chop as soon as I saw him. I'm not so sure about what to do now, though. Not since he surrendered." Maka gasped beside Kid.

"He surrendered?" she asked with disbelief. "I assumed you'd captured him. Why would he surrender." Kid had the same questions, though he chose not to ask them idly. He knew that his father only explained things that he wanted to, regardless of if he was asked or not.

"Hmm, yes," Shinigami-sama said, "well why don't you ask him? He's actually been quite talkative since he got here." Kid lowered his weapons to his side and stepped forward, kneeling directly in front of Asura. He grabbed his face roughly and tilted his head up to look into his red eyes. Now that he thought about it, it made sense that they were brothers. It irritated Kid that the vile Kishin had gotten such perfectly symmetrical stripes in his hair while he was stuck with the three uneven abominations in his own.

"Then tell me, Kishin Asura," Kid said softly to the man in front of him. "Why did you surrender?" Asura stared into Kid's eyes, some form of desire in them. More than likely it was a desire for destruction.

"It's gone," Asura whispered, his eyes still locked with Kid's. "She took it away. My madness is gone… but it's trying to come back. Please, help me!" The last sentence was a scream filled with desperation. Kid backed away and allowed Asura to slump over, his chin resting on his chest. "Help me," he whispered again.

Kid was inclined to assume anything this man said was a lie, but he couldn't doubt his own senses. Even since entering the Death Room he hadn't been able to sense the Kishin's ever-present madness wavelength. In fact, his soul seemed to be calmer as well. By no means was it normal- it actually greatly resembled his father's soul- but the traces of madness in it were few and far between. Kid looked to his father. "He's telling the truth," he said in disbelief. "We have to help him… we have to help my brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Desperate Family Matters

Shinigami-sama stared blankly at Kid. It irritated Kid that his father was so slow to make a decision, but he knew that rushing him wouldn't help. He stood there patiently, Liz and Patti now in their human forms standing beside him. He looked down at the rather pathetic looking heap on the ground. Kid was logical, he didn't do anything based solely on emotion. The facts were that Asura's madness was, at least temporarily, gone. He came back because of that, but admitted he could feel it coming back. Those facts being presented, Kid could readily consult his emotions.

His emotions, of course, told him this was his brother and he needed to help him no matter what. Regardless of the past, even a Kishin may be able to be saved. After all, Crona had very nearly become a Kishin himself and all it took was a hug from Maka to save him. Surely three Shinigami could figure out a way to hold back the madness and save Asura. Finally Kid's father seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"OH!" he exclaimed. "You know we should help Asura. Maybe now he can finally be saved." Kid stared at his father blankly and slumped his shoulders in defeat. All that time thinking and all he could come up with is "We should help Asura". That much was obvious, but it was how that would prove a problem.

"Um, Father," Kid spoke up, "clearly we need to help him, but did you by chance come up with an idea of how?" Death tilted his head to the side. Kid sighed and shook his head. "I didn't think so. Perhaps you should leave Asura to me since I am his brother. Maybe some bonding will help him. Of course Maka and Soul will be around, too. Just in case."

Shinigami-sama nodded enthusiastically. "You got it Kiddo-kun!" he said. "Be sure to go see Doctor Stein as well. He's been informed on the situation and he may have some input." Kid nodded. He knelt down and began undoing the restraints on Asura, looking up to his father for any sign to stop. His father stood there silently, so Kid continued and removed all of the restraints. Once the restraints were off, however, Kid soon wished they were back on. Asura, his brother, had no clothes on underneath. He now sat naked on the floor in front of everyone. Maka's gasp could be heard clearly and Soul cleared his throat awkwardly. As for Liz and Patti… Patti was busy singing a song about giraffes, whereas Liz was emitting more heat than the sun with how much she was blushing.

Kid's eyebrow twitched and he quickly took off his blazer and put it around Asura. For the first time Asura looked up of his own accord. His eyes were confused, but his smile was warm and thankful. Kid automatically smiled back and helped Asura to his feet. He moved his suit jacket down around Asura's waist so it would cover his private areas. There were some things that Asura didn't have in common with Kid.

Shinigami-sama put his hand to his mirror and an image of the bathroom in Kid's mansion appeared. "Don't want people seeing him in the halls and freaking out," he said. Kid nodded and walked through the mirror into his own bathroom, Asura clinging to his arm. Liz, Patti, Maka, and Soul followed closely behind him. While Maka may be able to see Asura's soul as well, none of them were ready to trust the Kishin. Even though Kid wanted to help him he wouldn't trust him. Trusting someone so dangerous would only get him killed.

"Alright," Kid said to the meister and weapons who had come with him, "you all are going to be staying here for a while it seems. My room is in the center of the second floor. Liz and Patti normally have separate rooms on either side, but they'll be moving into a single room together on the left of my room. That leaves the room on the right for Maka and Soul." He went through the details of the house again in his head. Yes, that would be perfectly even.

"Umm, where is the Kish- err Asura going to be?" Maka asked quietly.

"Asura will be in my room," Kid responded. "I need to keep an eye on him closely. Besides, he's my brother." Maka nodded and the girls- plus Soul- dispersed to set up their new living arrangements. Maka and Soul would have to get some of their personal things from their apartment, but Kid had plenty of extra appliances and toiletries they could use. In the meantime, Kid lead Asura to the room they would be sharing. Asura was still clinging to his arm tightly for some reason.

Once in the bedroom Kid tried to pry Asura's fingers from his arm, but to no avail. He couldn't even budge the man's grip on him. "Asura," he spoke up, "please let go of my arm. I have to get a shower. I need you to let go." Asura looked up at him. His eyes held fear, but not the type of fear that pushed him to become a Kishin.

"Let go?" he asked. "But… You'll leave if I let go… you'll abandon me." Asura's grip tightened more on Kid's arm. This was getting ridiculous. The man was over 800 years old for Death's sake!

"Asura I'll be right back," Kid reasoned with him. "The bathroom is connected directly to this room. I can't go anywhere but here if I leave the bathroom."

Asura buried his head in Kid's shoulder. "What if it comes back while you're gone?" he asked. "What will I do?" Kid sighed. Even though Asura's fears were irrational, he did have a good point. He needed to be watched at all times, and he wasn't likely to trust anyone but family at this point.

"I'll tell you what," Kid said with a smile at his cowering brother, "let go of my arm, and you can come with me. You need a shower anyways." Asura smiled widely at Kid and instantly released his death grip on his arm. He still kept a lingering hand in contact with Kid at all times, but it was no longer a fearful grip. More just making sure that he was really there.

"I do," the Kishin said. "I smell bad. Like my madness." Kid laughed. Asura likely hadn't had anything in terms of personal hygiene since he was sealed up in his bag.

"Then let's get going," Kid said and pulled Asura along to the bathroom. He turned the hot water on and let the room fill with steam. he left the bathroom fan off to keep the steam in so he could enjoy the warm mist. Asura breathed deeply and seemed to relax. Kid turned down the heat and tested the water, adjusting the temperature several times until it was just right. Once that was done he finally began to strip from his dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket in the corner.

Asura looked down as he took off Kid's blazer from around his waist. When he looked up he kept his eyes locked with Kid's, refusing to look away as he stepped in the shower water, followed shortly by his younger brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

When Kid stepped into the shower he slipped slightly, but was instantly stilled by the hands of his brother, Asura. When Kid looked up he saw the Kishin smiling down at him as if he were some puppy he had just saved. Kid looked down, blushing, and snapped his gaze back up when his eyes crossed the genitals of his brother. He knew he was bound to see everything since Asura wouldn't part from his side, but only now did it cross his mind that Asura would see all of him as well.

Kid cleared his throat and turned around. He would much rather Asura see his backside than the front. It wasn't so much that Kid felt awkward seeing another guy naked; in fact, this wasn't his first time in the shower with a man. It's just that he automatically started comparing himself to his brother, and there wasn't much of a comparison. He began washing himself, making sure not to look back.

As Kid rose his arms above his head to wash underneath Asura engulfed him in a hug from behind. Kid blushed as their bare skin touched. Asura rested his head on his brother's shoulder and squeezed him. "I can't feel it anymore," he whispered in Kid's ear. "The madness isn't even trying to come back while I'm with you."

Kid blushed and continued trying to wash himself. "I guess that's just the power of family," he responded. That elicited a giggle from Asura, but he didn't say anything else. He kept holding onto Kid, breathing deeply. As Kid finished washing himself he turned around to turn the water off, but he gasped when his member rubbed against the much larger one of his brother. This made Asura step back with wide eyes.

"Th-that felt weird," he said. The fear in his voice made it obvious he'd never had a sexual encounter before. Worried of what might happen if he got too afraid, Kid quickly wrapped his arms around his brother. He was careful to keep some distance between their crotches so as not to make things worse. Kid felt Asura relax in his arms.

"It's okay," he whispered. "As long as you're with me everything will be okay." Asura hugged Kid back tightly, breaching the attempt at distance between their bodies. Again Asura gasped as their private parts made contact, but he didn't let go or get frightened. Kid closed his eyes, trying to control his body. He'd had very good control over his emotions and desires, but it was completely different with physical contact. Finally an idea came to him.

"Asura," he said, pushing the man away gently so he wouldn't be provoked. "You still need to wash yourself. I can help with your back if you'd like." Asura smiled and turned around. He began to wash his body with soap and a towel, starting at his feet and working his way up. He was very meticulous with his washing, possibly because he hadn't done this in such a long time. That is, if he ever had. Kid knew little about what things were like 800 years ago.

As Asura continued his washing Kid took another towel and started washing his brother's back. He started at the base of his back just above his buttox. He moved up slowly, washing the skin thoroughly without being rough. He knew the Kishin's madness had left him; he could see that in his soul, but that said nothing for his personality. From the little bit that his father had shared about Asura, he was always scared even before he went mad and became a Kishin.

Less of that showed now, though that was probably due to the fact that Asura was now aware of his own immense power. Still, whenever there was something Asura had not seen or experienced before it scared him. That's just how he was. The problem for Kid was that if Asura got too scared by something, he might lash out in violence. The Kishin could decimate the entire mansion in a matter of seconds if he were provoked. That was Kid's job.

Kid had to make sure Asura remained calm and also had to keep an eye on his soul. If the madness started coming back it would be better to catch it before it arrived in full force. As for Soul and Maka, Maka was the only one who could defeat the Kishin before. While Kid had an incredibly powerful soul himself, that would never win against the enraged Kishin. What Maka did was something different, and Kid didn't think he would ever understand it.

Kid blinked as he drifted back from his thoughts. Asura was now facing him again, and Kid blushed when he realized he had been continuing to rub the towel on the man's chest. "Ah, sorry," He said and put the towel down. "I was thinking."

"About how to kill me?" Asura asked. Accusation left a slight tint in his voice. "I wouldn't like that, you know. I surrendered as a prisoner, but I still want to live." Kid swallowed and stepped back. That sounded very much like a threat.

"No," Kid said with his eyes on the floor. "I was just thinking about how to help you keep the madness away…" He detested lying, but he couldn't risk anything with such a powerful and unpredictable variable. Asura seemed to accept it and nodded.

"So we are done washing then?" he asked. Kid nodded and turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and handed Asura a towel while he dried himself with another.

After a they dried off Kid led Asura back to the bedroom. He put on his pajama bottoms and a white shirt and handed a long black robe to Asura. Kid's clothes would never fit his older brother. As it was the robe fell only a bit past his knees. "Asura?" Kid asked. The man looked at him and blinked with no hint of emotion. "I was wondering… do you really hate me and father?"

Asura smiled and chuckled lightly. "Foolish Kid," he said in a condescending tone. "My hate for father was derived from the fact that he was trying to kill me after already having sealed me in my own skin for some 800 years. All that was a result of my actions in madness. I understand that now, and I am trying to forgive him. It is difficult, though. The pain lingers…"

Kid nodded in acceptance. "And… what about me?" he asked.

That produced a louder laugh from Asura. "Why would I hate you, Kiddo-kun? You did nothing to hurt me."

"When we fought," Kid said, "I was trying to hurt you. Doesn't that count?"

The Kishin shook his head. "Don't try to understand. Try all you want, you couldn't hurt me. Maybe if I had let you beat away at me for a long time you would have, but that didn't happen. The mountains don't hate the wind because they beat at them and try to blow them over in their path. Though it may be an irritant at the time, the mountains know they won't fall."

Kid refrained from arguing with him. Their difference in power wasn't that extreme, but it was enough that Kid wouldn't needlessly anger the Kishin. Asura took the silence to mean the conversation was over and got into Kid's bed, laying on the right side. Kid sighed and hurriedly got in the left side to balance it. He had to maintain at least some symmetry in his own house.

Asura's breathing deepened as he fell asleep and Kid smiled. The prick wasn't so back when he couldn't speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Angered Kishin

Kid didn't sleep much that night. Whenever he did fall asleep he had short dreams about Asura going mad again and he woke up ready to fight. Every time, though, the Kishin was asleep next to him. Asura seemed to sleep rather soundly considering he was in an unknown place. Perhaps it was because he trusted Kid, or more likely because he knew nothing here could hurt him. Still, he didn't seem like such a vicious enemy while he was asleep. More like a cute, perfectly symmetrical, child. It looked like Asura had stopped his aging process when he was in his early twenties. Kid wished he was as lucky. Instead he was stuck looking like a young teenager who has barely entered the realm of puberty.

Finally Kid decided it wasn't worth trying to get any sleep. It was already five in the morning and he hadn't slept more than an hour all together. He got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake his bedmate. As he made his way to the bathroom a board creaked under the carpet and Kid froze. He didn't hear Asura stir, so he continued moving carefully. Most people would be grumpy at being woken unexpectedly this early, and Asura would no doubt become confused and start worrying. That only leads to disaster when someone so powerful get's scared.

Once in the bathroom Kid shut the door quietly before turning on the light. He would never ask his father directly for help, but he could still ask some questions to be prepared, right?

42-42-564

As soon as the numbers were written in the mirror the image of Shinigami-sama appeared in the glass. "Oh hiya Kiddo!" he greeted loudly. "How are things?"

Kid sighed. "Father please keep your voice down," he pleaded. "Asura is asleep and I wanted to ask you some questions." his father nodded silently so Kid continued. "Before Asura went mad, he was always afraid. That much you've told me. What about his temper? Was he easily angered?"

"Hmm…" Lord Death thought for a moment, recalling the times before Asura had become a Kishin. "Well, he never really had problems with anger before, but his fear makes him like an animal. If he gets too afraid of something he'll lash out. Hmm… but then again, he may have changed since spending 800 years in complete madness. I really have no clue. Lemme know if you find out!" The image in the mirror blinked out and Kid was once again alone in the bathroom. 'That wasn't very helpful,' Kid thought to himself.

He sighed and proceeded to brush his teeth and wash his face. The first of many days of babysitting was about to start. Kid would have to try hard to balance his daily activities with trying to keep Asura from overreacting to anything. Kid finished in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. as soon as he opened the door Asura sat up in the bed and looked at him wearily. He seemed more tired than Kid was, and at least he had been able to sleep.

"Are you going to make breakfast?" Asura asked. He yawned and stretched his long arms. "If so make lots of meat. I'm hungry." Kid nodded and left the room. He went into the kitchen to see what he could find to cook with, only coming up with some flour and three eggs.

"Asura!" he yelled up the stairs. "I'm going to the store to get food. I'll be back in ten minutes." Normally he would have just taken the time to walk up the stairs, but he yelled so that the others would know that he was leaving the house. Soon after his announcement Kid could feel Maka's soul moving out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the guest bathroom. As long as one of them was awake things should be alright.

Kid walked out the front door and summoned Beezlebub quickly. He hopped on and flew to the grocery store just down the street. He never really kept the house stocked with breakfast food. Breakfast was Liz's responsibility, lunch was Patti's, and supper was his. Regardless he wasn't going to make Liz cook and risk upsetting their fragile guest if things weren't how he wanted them. By no means would Asura be running the household, but there were some things that weren't worth causing trouble over.

Kid walked quickly through the store and grabbed every breakfast food he could find. Eggs, bacon, three different types of sausage, ham steaks, and a variety of fruits. Asura might only have asked for meat, but Kid had to at least have a balanced diet for himself. On his way out he grabbed some peppers, onions, and tomatoes as well. The store wasn't very busy at this time of the morning so he checked out and paid quickly before taking off on Beezlebub.

He had only been gone for a little over ten minutes, but the sight when he opened the door made him drop the food on the floor. The eggs broke, but he didn't notice. The living room was torn apart and the furniture was stacked against the wall in an uneven fort. Soul was leaning against the wall, trying to look cool as always, and Maka was standing just outside the mass of furniture with her fists clenched. "My… my house…" Kid stuttered.

Maka turned her attention to Kid and shied back a bit when she saw his expression. "I'm sorry Kid," she said, "I told him you would be angry, but he wouldn't listen." Kid stepped toward the hideous fort and grabbed one of the cushions on top, throwing it behind him to slam into the opposite wall. "Asura!" he yelled. He could now see the Kishin sitting inside, blinking in confusion at the opening in his fort. "Clean up this mess now or I swear to Death I will-" his sentence was cut off by Asura's hand crushing his throat.

"Don't yell at me!" he screamed back. "I hate it when people yell at me!" His grip on Kid's throat tightened for a brief second before he threw his younger brother across the room. Kid hit the wall with a loud smack and slumped to the ground. He felt warm blood drip down his neck from the back of his head. When he stood up he saw that Maka was standing between him and Asura with Soul in her hands. She had a Genie Hunter prepared to strike.

"STOP!" Kid yelled. His voice echoed off the walls and Maka instantly halted her resonance, Soul immediately leaving his scythe form. "I will deal with my brother. You two go get Liz and Patti and go to school. Do not mention this to my father." Maka opened her mouth to argue but a sharp look from Kid halted her attempt. She went out to the Kitchen and returned with Liz and Patti. Kid figured since he wasn't there they had been hiding. He waited as the four walked past him quietly and exited the house, presumably on their way to the DWMA.

"Now then," Kid said to Asura, wiping the blood from the back of his neck, "do you really want to do this?" The Kishin laughed.

"I could squash you like a bug, little brother," he said. "You sent your weapons away, so you're defenseless! I suggest you run back to the store to get some new eggs and cook my food. Now." Kid didn't budge. He smiled slightly.

"You know," he said, "you probably could beat me pretty easily, but don't make the mistake of treating me like I'm not a threat. By the time you'd be done with me father would be here with Death Scythe in hand. You couldn't run anywhere. I'm sure you've learned that father was able to unbind his soul from Death City. After all, there was no Kishin to keep sealed any longer, and once you were gone he had nothing else to do but figure out how to unbind his soul. What would you do, Asura?" Kid hoped his bluff worked. Shinigami-sama had begun trying to free his soul right away after the Kishin's defeat, but so far he'd had no luck. Joe Buttataki thought he could use Brew's power to help, but so far nothing had worked.

Asura had been gone for a long time, though. Even though he hadn't heard the rumors that were spreading, there was no way he could be sure that Lord Death was still bound to the city. Kid held his smirk as Asura gritted his teeth, trying to reason through what had just been presented to him. "I… don't want to kill you," he said finally. "Just don't yell at me. I hate being yelled at." Asura slumped to his knees in defeat. Kid sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the ground. That hit against the wall had done more damage than he thought.

His eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open. Darkness was intruding the sides of his vision. He saw Asura walking toward him from across the room. "Kid?" Asura said his name. It was muffled and he could barely hear anything, but he could still make out the words. "Kiddo-kun? Are you okay?" As consciousness slipped away and the black curtain of his eyelids slammed shut Kid only heard one more thing. "Little brother… I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Asura's struggle

Asura POV

Asura poked Kid in the face where he laid on the ground. He knew he had thrown him pretty hard, but he could just be pretending so he could get the upper hand. Not that it would do him much good, but Asura wasn't so foolish as to be caught off guard. These people still didn't trust him, so he couldn't trust them.

Asura decided to continue his precautionary measures by poking his younger brother in the ribs to see if he could get a reaction. Nothing. That might be Jacques he was unconscious, or maybe he just wasn't ticklish. Next Asura parted Kid's eyelids and looked at his eyes. They were rolled up in his head, a sure sign he wasn't faking. Unless...

Asura shook off the urge to check any more and lifted Kid in his arms. He carried the unconscious boy up to the bedroom they had shared. When he turned on the stairs he accidentally knocked Kid's head into the wall, but received no response. Was it an accident? He thought it was, but he might have done it on purpose as another way to check if Kid was faking. Either way, he couldn't be blamed for being careful.

Once up the stairs Asura dropped the boy on the large bed. He stood there, not knowing what to do now. Kid may be injured, but Asura couldn't very well ask anyone for help. They would turn on him as soon as they found out what happened. Instead he decided just to let Kid sleep. He wasn't a doctor, and he didn't have any experience with serious injuries himself. So he just sat by the bed, staring at the wall.

After a few minutes Asura yawned and licked his lips. "I'm hungry," he said to the empty air around him. "Kid never made me breakfast like he was supposed to. Maybe he'll make me something when he wakes up." Asura continued to sit in silence, the injured boy on the bed never moving. He wasn't dead. Asura could sense his soul.

After several hours with nothing changing the door to the house opened and several people could be heard talking quietly as they entered the house. 'Those annoying DWMA students are back,' Asura thought to himself. Still he didn't move. The voices had silenced shortly after they arrived, but quiet footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Asura sighed. Did they really think they could sneak up on him. Sure enough the door burst open to make way for the meister and the three weapons.

"Kid!" The meister, Maka, screamed. "Soul go to the bathroom and call Lord Death!" As the white hair boyoved at his partners command Asura quickly intercepted him with a hand on his throat as he lifted the boy into the air.

"You can't do that," Asura said. "Shinigami-sama will be mad and will never trust me."

"Put him down," Maka yelled at him. "Stop it Asura! If you hurt him you'll only make things worse for yourself! You may have injured Kid, but you might kill Soul! Stop it!"

Asura thought for a moment. Even though Kid was fairly weak it was true that he could withstand much more than these humans. Still, if he let them contact Shinigami then he would be locked up again. But... Kid needed help. His brother needed help.

"Call my father," Asura said as he released his grip on Soul. The albino boy fell to the ground and held his throat as he gasped for air. His meister ran into the bathroom and the squeaking of her fingers on the mirror could be heard before the foolish voice of Lord Death.

"Oh hi, Maka," the Shinigami said pleasently. "Why do you look so upset?"

"Lord Death Kid is hurt! Send Stein and my father! Hurry!" A grunt of affirmation was the last thing heard before the girl returned to the bedroom, glaring at Asura. Asura paid her no mind.

He walked over to the bed that held his young brother. He seemed almost peaceful lying in bed, but his face showed he was in pain. He kissed his brother's head. "I'm sorry Kiddo-kun," he whispered. When he looked back up all eyes were on him. Faces of confusion and anger looked back at him.

Asura didn't care. He had hurt the first person to show any amount of kindness to him, and his would be his self appointed exile. "I'll he back for you, brother," he said before opening the window and disappearing outside. He yelling from the others behind him, but he was gone before they even had a chance to catch him.


End file.
